Harry Potter and the Pup's Ascent
by Yin Fox
Summary: Waking up doesn't seem too bad, almost expected, right? Not when you wake up after getting shot at point blank range. Rated T, may increase if necessary.
1. A painful Suprise

"…and that is you lot done. Go on, get! Your families are waiting for you to get back home!"

I sighed and packed up my laptop after making sure that it saved the recording of the class in my folder for it. I stood up and started walking out the door when I heard an argument down the corridor from my classroom. None of my classmates seemed to hear it, most likely having to due to them heading in the opposite direction.

"...mean? I am expelled from here? What is wrong with getting a few bad grades!? I have only had two classes here!"

"Yes, but you failed them both. You never even got past a forty percent or higher in the entire time you have been here. That leads me to conclude that all of your "efforts" are lies and that you do not belong at our school."

"Do you know with whom you are dealing? No? Well, you shouldn't be expecting this!"

I rushed around the corner and saw two people on either side of a desk, one standing up with a pistol in his hand, while the other had his hands up in surrender. I noticed that the person with their hands up was the Counselor that I had. I then did something very stupid but brave. "Can I help you with something?" I said sarcastically.

The one with the gun whipped towards me and I saw my Counselor reach out and the next thing I knew I was watching from a third person perspective. The man shot and the bullet went right between my eyebrows. My Counselor was only one second too late to stop the man from shooting me, though he did get knocked out. Everything dimmed out and I felt a tugging on my sleeve.

A fox, hawk, falcon, and dog were right beside me as if they saw the whole scene as well. I was surprised to see them though it was only until they looked right at me that I realized that I was dead, they shouldn't be able to see me. They circled around until they were at four points, like a compass, with me as the center. I heard them cry out in their native languages and felt pulled towards them. It was as if I was deciding between games that I have always wanted and I could pick only one.

I don't remember how long I stood there until they stopped making noises. I looked at the fox and saw it nod its head then proceeded to turn into dust and float around the other three. This was replayed with each of the other three until the falcon was the only one left. It turned its head and looked like it was appraising my soul, looking me up and down slowly.

'We were your animal selves, your totem pole, different aspects of your soul. You have passed this test, thousands have failed and been returned to view life differently. We vouch for your soul. You have the Cunning of a Fox, Loyalty of a Husky, Bravery of a hawk, and the Quick-Wit of a Peregrine.'

The falcon also burst into dust, mixed with the other three clouds of dust, and launched at me like a sandstorm in full force. The pain made me black out before I could even have time to close my eyes.


	2. Oh Great, MORE!

**A/N: Don't criticize my use of the Spanish language. I have only taken One year of classes with the language. I do not own Harry Potter. I only own any Characters that are not part of the story originally.**

Darkness is all I knew, though voices happened to show up at random times.

"Mr. Lupin… transformation this time?"

"… slept through… night. Moony… found his...okay?"

"John Doe is… Headmaster… talk… from."

A period of long darkness and then panicked voices.

"Atrophied muscles… needs potion… GET LUPIN!"

A sudden flare of pain and my eyes opened for a brief second before closing due to brightness. My bones felt like they were on fire and even breaking!

"Mr. Potter! Get Minerva! She might know more about this than I! NOW!"

I faintly heard running footsteps fading away. The pain increased and I heard the voices again.

'We are shouldering your pain as well, you will never be truly alone ever again.' Hawk

'This is true, kit. You are getting a gift from this world.' By calling me kit, I figured this was Fox.

'Pup, this world, you already know about. We have to take some memories from you until they happen or should have happened. Your basic knowledge of this world until this point is fine.' Wolf

'You may need some information before it happens. When that comes to the fore, we will give it ahead of time.' Falcon

'Magic you need

Magic you deserve

Magic you shall receive.' All four.

~Magic you shall receive…~

Fire ran throughout my veins followed by an Icy chill. My body seemed to settle down a little and then I got my knowledge reintroduced. I watched my whole life and mentally tagged each nd everyone of them in my coded language.

"_Reperio prosapia._ Now we shall know who he is." An elderly voice stated.

A few seconds later a yelp of surprise "How is this even possible!? A child from that? Professor?"

"I am not certain, though magic works in mysterious ways. In all my years I have heard of no similar situation."

~My Childe, awaken. Speak only one language and write in your code.~

"Ugh, mi cabeza."

"Sorry?"

"Como te llamas?"

"Ah! Spanish, eh? No hablo mucho Espanol. Se habla Ingles? Me llamo Professor Dumbledore"

"Si, mi hablo mucho Ingles. Yo prefiero Espanol, tampoco."

"We need to be able to understand you, though."

"No gracias. Mi hablo Espanol."

"Sorry to interrupt but we need to be able to understand you. I need to correctly heal you."

"Fine, I prefer to speak in Spanish, though I am a native English speaker. My head hurts a little and so does my lower back now that I think about it."

"That might be due to your ears and tail young man." Said a strict voice from behind the other adults.

"Tail? What do you mean about my ears?" I reached up to feel my ears. And found that they were missing! I reached up to where the pain was coming from and felt triangular ears. I tugged and felt excruciating pain!

"Wolf ears and Wolf tail, young man. Are you aware of your parentage?"

I spoke without thinking, "Mi Madre y Padre? No."

"According to a spell for familial ties, you are the son of Professor Remus Lupin and someone just named Luna. No last name at all."

A man with brown-greying hair and amber eyes stepped forwards. "My name is Remus Lupin. Apparently you are my son."

I shook my head thinking, 'Not possible! Though it does explain the wolf traits I have. He isn't supposed to have a child until Teddy! I've already broken the time stream.'

'It is actually me that the spell picked up. When Remus transformed after little Harry was born, his wolf, Moony, was distraught at not having a cub and ran out into the forest. Eventually he found a lone female and raped her, wanting a cub of his own. The female wanted a cub as well but wanted to choose who fathered her cubs. I was the runt of the litter and got killed by the pack that she joined a week before my birth. One of the other cubs was, what you would call, stillborn. That cub's soul is tied to Harry.' Wolf

'What are your names? I can't keep calling you by your species.'

'Aero is the Falcon, Lobo is me, Kane is the Falcon, and the fox's name is Yin. Your name in this world is Dustin Romulus Lupin.'

'Just call me Dust.'

I refocused my eyes and saw that all of the adults there were staring at me.

"What?" I asked slightly annoyed.

My 'Father' spoke up. "We were wondering if you would join Hogwarts as a student?"

"Ummm… What do you mean, as a Student?"

"You could, as a Teacher's child, be exempt from the mandate of being sorted into your House and just attend classes without a schedule. As a student you would be Sorted into your House and join the other students in your year in their classes."

"What year would I be in?"

"Third, you wouldn't be too far behind your classmates but, you would have to study hard to catch up quickly."

"How would I get Sorted? I mean you can't just state what house you'd like to be in, right?"

Dumbledore raised his arm out as if for a perch and a flash of fire later a beautiful bird was there. It carried, in its talons, a ragged witches hat. He grabbed the hat, dusted it off, and plunked it down on my head.

"_What is this? Another sorting? He knows I only have enough magic for one day a year, yet he juts asks for another one. I'll let you decide, the houses are Gryffindor, for the brave at heart, though they act rashly and on little information. Ravenclaw for the smart, though they only go for book smarts. Slytherin for the cunning and ambitious, though they would stab you in the back if you don't seem to be doing what seems best. Hufflepuff for the loyal and hard-working, though they like to stay in the background and unnoticed."_

'I feel as if a house that keeps people based on personalities doesn't allow for growth, next year can you try to figure out the persons weak points and put them in that house? I'm going to pick Gryffindor due to that being my weakest area.'

"_You make some valid points. I'll bring it up with the Headmaster later. Very well better be..."_

'Can you not yell it? I have sensitive ears, and so does another in the room.'

"…Gryffindor. He asked me not to yell it due to him having sensitive hearing."

"Very well then. Your father will take you to get you equipment this weekend, as it is Tuesday and you'll get out tomorrow, you can see what classes are like with your house. Would you like a glamour to hide your ears and tail?"

"A Glamour?"

"Ah! I forgot you wouldn't know about them. A glamour is a piece of magic that will hide or change features from the sight of another being."

"As long as I can wear whatever clothes feel comfortable. If anyone asks about it I'll tell them that I get a rash from the clothes that you all wear. I refuse to wear cloaks."

**A/N: please review, i would like to know what my readers think.**


End file.
